


22. Breathplay

by Quefish



Series: Ineffable Kinktober 2020 [17]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Beelzebub is Exasperated, Breathplay, Gabriel is Good at Following Directions, Gabriel is a himbo, Ineffable Kinktober 2020, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other, Well More Like Attempted Breathplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish
Summary: Beelzebub again tries to introduce Gabriel to something new in the bedroom. It goes about as well as you'd expect.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Kinktober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959229
Comments: 13
Kudos: 26
Collections: Ineffable Kinktober 2020





	22. Breathplay

**Author's Note:**

> CW: This is a breathplay prompt with no actual breathplay, only an attempt at breathplay.

“Now, you tell me if you’re uncomfortable, right?”

“Of course, we’ve gone over it. I still don’t understand what you think is going to happen.”

“Look, when there is risk, there has to be a way for you to tell me that there is something actually wrong.”

“Fine, fine. So, what do I do?”

Beelzebub circled behind Gabriel who was kneeling on the bed, tickling their nails over his chest and shoulders. “You are going to kneel here and follow directions. Now, first, you’re going to fondle yourself til you’re nice and hard.”

They hopped up on the bed and sat on the headboard, spreading their legs widely. “And you’re going to put your tongue to work while you do it.”

Gabriel shuffled forward and leaned in, doing as he was told as Beelzebub wrapped their legs around his head. Beelzebub could hear the sound of Gabriel stroking himself and let their head hit the wall behind them until they were gasping out with their climax. Gabriel may be a bit of a sexual dummy, but he was at least an enthusiastic student.

Beelzebub gently pushed his head back before sliding to the bed, kneeling in front of him. “Ok, now you remember the rest of what I told you, right?”

Gabriel rolled his eyes as he continued to jerk himself off for Beelzebub. “Yes, I do. Just because I’m an innocent, doesn’t mean I can’t hear.”

Beelzebub gave his nipple a pinch and a twist. “No back sass, I’m doing this for you, you have no idea how good this is going to feel. Ready?”

Gabriel nodded and Beelzebub put their hands over his mouth and pinched his nose closed. They watched him carefully, a countdown in their head. At half a minute, they let go and Gabriel took in a breath. Beelzebub nodded, he seemed to be doing alright, and his violet eyes had no worries or fear, so they reached out and once again closed off his mouth and nose. Going a little higher in the count, but still watching him closely. 

Beelzebub repeated this cycle a few times, until they reached a full minute and their eyes narrowed in suspicion. Once again, they reached out and put their hands over his mouth and nose. This time, they waited. He was still dutifully stroking his excessive, but highly enjoyed, cock, careful not to climax before being told to. 

Beelzebub finally let go with an exasperated noise when Gabriel cocked a curious eyebrow at them. “I really don’t know what you expected, you know we don’t actually need to breathe!”

“It’s called breathplay, Gabriel. Holding your breath, a little oxygen deprivation makes the head go a little swimmy and things feel more intense!”

“Ok, I still don’t see the problem, that’s what you were doing.”

“No.” Beelzebub sighed and pinched the bridge of their nose. “ _You_ are supposed to get those feelings.”

“Oh.”

“Gah, just … just get over here with that anaconda and put my butt to sleep, would you?”

“Now _that_ I know I can do.” Gabriel grinned and proceeded to fuck Beelzebub exactly as he’d been taught, and an hour later, Beelzebub was lightly snoozing on his chest.

“‘Breathplay’ … humans are ridiculous. They need that to live, why would they do it on purpose.”

“B’caus it feels good for some of them, now quiet so I can take a nap so you can do all of that all over again.” 

Gabriel dutifully shut up and waited for his Prince to wake up. He couldn’t wait to see what they were going to teach him next.


End file.
